1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which discharges ink from a recording head to record an image and a method for adjusting a recording position in the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an inkjet recording apparatus, a position (recording position) of a dot which is recorded by the same discharge port array of a recording head may be inclined to a moving direction of the recording head caused by an attachment error of the recording head or the like. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-038649 discusses recording a test pattern for detecting the extent of an inclination in a recording position (also, referred to as an amount of inclination) on a recording medium in order to correct the inclination of dots to be recorded by the same discharge port array.
However, in a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-038649, when the test pattern for detecting the amount of inclination is recorded, the recording medium is to be conveyed. Thus, there may be a situation that a conveyance error, when the recording medium is conveyed, affects the recording position of dots in the test pattern and the amount of inclination cannot accurately be detected.